How to fix the unfixable-One shots
by lp24
Summary: One shots for my other story. While it helps to know the other story, it's not a must read. Different stories, so different summaries, I will explain everything in the first AN. Rating of the story itself will be the highest of the one-shots, but I will give the rating for each individual chapter.


**A/N** Hello again. This wil be one-shots for my other story. I wasn't going to do this until the other is over, but honestly I just felt like doing this. It's not necessary to read the other story, but it would give more background and this story will have spoilers for the other.

-if you want to request a one-shot for some place you think it should be more developed, then of course you need to know the story. I cant guarantee that i will do, but i will consider the requests.

-This one-shots will not be in chronological order.

-Very irregular updates for now, at least until i finish the other story.

-As for you to decise what one-shots to read (or not to read), I may do an index if i fell its necessary, but all stories will have a small summary, (since it isn't possible to do the summary for them all in the general section due to the diferente stories with diferent ratings/themes/pairings).

I still own nothing except the plot.

* * *

One-shot: **Valhalla**

Very angsty, do not read without tissues. And this one-shot has no happy ending either, you've been warned. Other chapter may or may not be the same, but they all will have a small description.

I'm really sorry if someone finds 'my' Valhalla somehow disrespectfull, it's not my intention to change or mock any culture, since as the rest of the story, it will be purely fiction.

Rating: T

Character: Astrid, Fearless Finn

Background: After Hiccup killing a Nightfury, Hiccup and Astrid train together. Astrid is then sent to valhalla during a raid. After a battle at the nest, more follow, but not all... Not sure if its considered Hiccstrid or not.

* * *

Astrid was in denial. She was falling for a certain russet-haired boy, but she wasn't that kind of girl, she said to herself. Even if said boy was a legend now, since he downed the dragon that no one had ever seen before. A boy that was becoming more and more a man each passing day. Falling asleep, her dreams about green eyes soon evaporated when a bell was heard troughout the village.

She quickly got up, picked up her axe from under the pillow, but there was no need to get dressed, as she never took her clothes and armor at night in the first place.

She was still in dragon training. She wasn't ready, she didn't have backup, but she was determined to prove herself. She saw a Terrible Terror, but she didn't want that to be her first kill. She ran towards a Nadder that was distracted by a sheep with a fierce battle-cry. The Nadder heard her aproach, and soon she felt the heat of the hotest flame nearby as she rolled to avoid it. A swing of an axe latter, she was moving on to a Gronckle.

The Gronckle noticed her and charged with club-like tale, but she nimbly dodged, and used her axe again, managing a small cut on the Gronckle, but it seemed to only make it more mad. However, she didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching her. One pair rushed to her side, but wasn't fast enough, before the other pair had shot its' spines, she didn't even see it coming.

She fell to the ground, and all she wished is that she would have confessed her feeling earlier. So when she saw a pair of emerald eyes, all she could do was to punch-kiss as one final act before closing her eyes forever.

* * *

Her eyes opened. Where was she? She could see the beautiful blue sky, with a few white clouds. Afar, she could see huge mountains that touched the sky. The ground was grass, green grass that reminded her of him. There were a couple of trees around her, but what really stood out was a huge golden Hall, like nothing she had ever seen before, and it was right in front of her. She took carefull steps towards the door. When she was about to knock, the door opened.

Her surprise wasn't the fact that the door had opened by itself. It wasn't the ornate shields or golden chain mails or beautiful paintings that were spread across the huge walls. It wasn't the fact that it seemed even bigger in the inside than it looked in the outside. It wasn't the exotic food she had never seen before, in the biggest table she had ever seen. It wasn't even Finn Hofferson sitting at the table, looking at her, after all, with her latest memories, she had guessed were she was. It was the dragons.

All across the Hall were so many dragons, she didn't recognize the race of most, and they were interacting with the people as if it was something normal. Her own uncle, with a smile on his face, and a Flightmare, of all the dragons, by his side. And Astrid was as frozen as if she had been hit by its mist.

Fearless Finn stood up, petting ( _petting!?)_ the Flightmare, and before she knew it, she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Uncle Finn?"

"It's so good to see you, Astrid. Come on, eat, they won't atack you. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"So they will fight with us in Ragnarok?"

"Yes. And we've had quite the reinforcement a while back. Toothless, this is Astrid, my niece."

A black dragon she didn't even know it was there, comes out of the shadows, with piercing green eyes.

"Astrid, this is Toothless, a..."

"Nightfury... It was Hiccup that killed it."

"Hiccup? I knew that lad would do great things, didn't expect them to be from the vikings perspective, his heart was always more like his mother, though as stubborn as Stoick. I do remember his eyes though, they're so alike Tothless' that's even more surprising he went through with it. He must have really been trying to impress, uh?"

As Astrid blushed, Finn laughed.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't leave you and Toothless and you alone, he will be here in no time. It does help when you don't kill each other... right bud?", to which the Flightmare gave an apologetic croon, "...but I'm sure Toothless and Hiccup will come around."

As he finished speaking, a Nadder and a Gronckle enter the Hall. Immediately, Toothless and the Flightmare went to greet them. Soon, the Nadder was walking towards her.

* * *

Part of her tribe arrived a few days later, when she was already confortable around the Nadder she dubbed Stormfly. Aparently, she was reason enough for Hiccup to find a way to the Nest. To say they were shocked when the door opened was an understatement. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when _he_ wasn't there, but no one actually saw him die, so maybe he would still come.

Her hopes were renewed when a woman and many dragons showed up, due to some Drago guy, but she wasn't paying attention to that part, she was much more interested to know _he_ still lived.

And so she and Toothless waited for _him_ with a broken heart, that crack that was a little bit bigger each passing day, until the day Ragnarok would come. She had her uncle back, her own dragon, and part of her tribe, but she didn't have _him._ She and Toothless waited forever for the special boy that had a special space in their hearts, but that place would forever remain hollow, as he would never come...

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, you can hate me, but i did warn you. other one-shots wont be this bad... maybe except the queen and drago battles, but the other should be good... i hope


End file.
